


That Kind of Guy

by Morveren



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morveren/pseuds/Morveren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...that you absolutely love.<br/><br/>A series of drabbles featuring the different men of Bleach.<br/><br/>[Reader x Various]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Type #1: Kurosaki Ichigo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> [Source for prompts.](http://emilyampersand.tumblr.com/post/112904749869/5000letters-gruff-men-who-get-all-soft-and-happy)

“Knock, knock.” 

“…”

“Knock, knock.”

“…”

“Awww, c’mon, Ichigo!” you cried, throwing your hands up in frustration. The orange-haired teen sighed, finally turning his head to look at you. 

You were staring back at him with an expression that you hoped was similar to the ones your dog gave you every time he asked for a treat. 

Ichigo sighed again, “Fine. Who’s there?” 

You blew him a kiss in thanks and then went on with your joke. “Olive.”

“Olive who?” Inwardly, Ichigo was already cringing at your answer. 

You gave him a goofy smile, “Olive you! Get it? I love you!” 

Despite himself, Ichigo laughed. “That one was terrible, [Name].” 

“Yeah, but you laughed anyway.” 

**Type #1: Grumpy men who chuckle at your bad jokes.**


	2. Type #2: Hitsugaya Toshiro x Reader

Hitsugaya, there you are. I need to—”  
“That’s _Captain_ Hitsugaya to you!” 

“Toshiro, there’s a captain’s meeting over at—”  
“ _Captain Hitsugaya_!” 

“Oh, Shiro-chan, there you are! I have some candy for you.”  
“…why?” 

“Toshiro?” 

Finally fed up with the day’s events, the white-haired captain whirled around yelling, “It’s Captain Hitsugaya!”   
Hitsugaya stopped, his temper evaporating as quickly as it came. “Oh, it’s you.” 

Your face was flushed from the rebuke that you’d just received. “Sorry, Captain. It’s just that…you missed lunch. I thought maybe we could eat ours together.” 

In your hands were two lunch boxes, presumably one for each of you.

Hitsugaya rubbed his head guiltily. “You don’t have to call me ‘Captain’, [Name], I just thought you were someone else.” 

Your face was still pretty red, so he decided to make it up to you. Though he knew that the two of you were inside the 10th division’s barracks and, as its captain, he really should show more decorum, Hitsugaya leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Thanks, love.”

If anything, your face turned even redder. 

**Type #2: Gruff men who get all soft and happy when they’re with you.**


	3. Type #3: Shuhei Hisagi x Reader

**“Reap, Kazeshini!”**

The sound Shuhei’s blades made as they cut through the air attracted the Hollow’s attention. For a second, you allowed yourself to breathe as the monster swiveled its gigantic head in your lover’s direction—away from you.

Then fear seized you again as the Hollow opened its mouth wide and roared. 

The sound of it sent shivers down your spine. 

_Oh Gods, Shuhei!_

A few feet away, the lieutenant continued to swing Kazeshini’s blades, as if daring the monster to come near. 

You could see the tightening of the Hollow’s legs, the tenseness in its muscles as it surveyed its new enemy. 

“Don’t move.” 

Despite the distance, you heard Shuhei’s instruction clearly. 

“I don’t want you to injure yourself further.”

You glanced at your left leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle. The monster had broken it during its fight with you; you couldn’t move even if you wanted to. 

But you couldn’t help the scream that tore itself out of your throat when the monster launched itself at Shuhei, its huge hand extended, as if meaning to crush his throat.   
Through the haze of pain that clouded your mind, you found that you still had some fight left in you. 

You started reciting the incantation in your mind and felt limp with relief when you felt the familiar heat begin to form in your hands.

Lightning crackled up your arms and you raised your hands high. 

“Way of Binding No. 4: Crawling Rope!” 

With the last of your strength, you threw the spell at the Hollow and the lightning transformed into a golden rope that crawled up the Hollow’s body.

The monster’s arms snapped to its sides as the rope tightened around it, the weight of the spell causing it to crash down to the ground. 

There was the sound of whirring chains as Kazeshini ripped through the Hollow’s head, killing it.

Both the Hollow and the rope disappeared and you collapsed to the ground, panting.

Your first excursion in the Human World was a complete disaster, it seemed.

“[Name]!” Shuhei flash-stepped towards you.  
He bent to examine your leg, his movements stiff and jerky. When he next spoke, his tone was sharp. 

“I told you not to move!” 

“Well, I couldn’t very well let it kill you!” you shot back. 

“I’m not the one with a broken leg! Come on, we need to get you to someone from the Fourth Division.”

It was a testament to how worried Shuhei was when he tried to lift you from the ground, causing you to mewl in pain. 

“Shuhei, wait—”

He paused, then pressed a swift kiss to your forehead.

“Sorry, but the sooner we get someone to heal you, the better.”

“Shuhei no, wait—put me down. Listen to me!” 

“What? We need to get you healed.” His eyes turned cold and hard as he looks at you. You responded by lightly smacking his arm.

“ _I’m_ from the Fourth Division, remember?” 

There was a brief silence, then Shuhei’s stern expression gave way to one of embarrassment. He turned red as he set you down on the ground as gently as possible.

“I…right. I forgot. I’m sorry.”

Even though the pain in your leg was making your head throb, you still managed to smile at him.

“For what, worrying?” you asked lightly. You placed your hands above the place of the break and began healing yourself. You weren’t very good at fighting but this you were good at. Bones reformed and muscles knitted themselves together under your ministrations.

“Yeah, that.” He was still blushing. 

It didn’t take long for your leg to repair itself. Then you turned yourself towards your savior. You briefly rubbed your nose against his, causing Shuhei to turn even redder. 

“Thanks for saving me, Shuhei,” you murmured. 

He swallowed audibly but pressed his forehead against yours.

“Anytime, [Name].”

“But you’ve got to work on panic reaction.”

**Type #3: Calm men who get protective and irrational and then pretend like they didn’t.**


	4. Type #4: Kensei Muguruma x Reader

“Tell me if I hurt you.” 

Your breathing hitched as Kensei moved above you, his length pressing hard between your legs. His mouth pressed against yours, his tongue hot against your own. 

You knew he was trying to distract you, but you still couldn’t help the small whimper of pain as Kensei slid inside of you, the feeling of fullness that accompanied it. You still weren’t used to this. To him.

Kensei stopped immediately, his hands going up to massage your breasts, a thumb rubbing a hardened nipple, distracting you from the pain of accommodating him. The sensation of his callouses against your soft flesh left you gasping. 

He bent down to trace the line of your jaw with his lips, trailing kisses on your neck, sometimes nipping playfully, but never enough to break skin or even redden it. 

“Ah~” You seemed to have lost the ability to speak. 

His hands were now massaging your hips and you couldn’t help but buck against him, wanting, needing more, despite the pain.

Kensei raised his head to look at you and his eyes seem to shine in the moonlight; he was so beautiful. 

“I said to tell me if I hurt you.” Though his motions were gentle, the tone that he uses to speak with you was stern.

“I’m okay,” you lied, because you wanted to feel him, wanted to be as close as humanly possible to him.

“Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’ll be okay. I’m a big girl, I can take it.” You tried to smile at him, though it felt more like a grimace. 

Kensei shifted above you and for a brief second, you thought that he’s going to move and finally end this sweet torture. But he only does so that his weight rested on his arms, now positioned above your shoulders, and not on you. 

A soft chuckle rumbled from his chest and he started kissing your neck again. 

You mewled with need. 

“Calm down. We’ll get there.” 

**Type #4: Big men with calloused hands who touch you like you’re something incredibly special.**


	5. Type #5: Renji Abarai x Reader

“Lieutenant Abarai, your report?” Byakuya Kuchiki stared at his lieutenant, one hand extended expectantly.

In response, Renji hummed, a faraway look in his eyes. It was quite obvious that his mind was _not_ on the report or even the captain standing in front of him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the lieutenant and though that expression alone could send grown shinigami running, Renji barely registered the captain’s silent reprimand.

Instead, he continued to stare out the window that overlooked the training grounds, occasionally breaking into a wide smile at the sound of clashing steel.

Byakuya had observed his lieutenant’s strange behavior over the past few weeks and though he was used to the occasional idleness from Renji, this daydreaming was something new. He had hoped that it would disappear eventually, but it only seemed to have gotten worse.

Though the captain generally disliked people who intruded in others' lives, he found himself making an exception.

He reasoned that since it was affecting Renji’s productivity, it was his responsibility as captain to find out what his lieutenant was so engrossed with.

Byakuya rose from his desk and walked over to his lieutenant, his footsteps barely making a sound on the wooden floor. He stopped just a few feet away from Renji, so that he could see what exactly the redhead was watching.

His neutral expression turned to one of dismay when he realized that his lieutenant was watching the training session of the 11th division.

He knew that Renji used to be a seated officer of the 11th division, but Byakuya did not realize that he still held fond feelings for his former division.

Clearly, something needed to be said.

“Do you miss it, Lieutenant Abarai?” Byakuya asked.

Renji jumped from his seat, looking up at his captain in surprise. “Captain Kuchiki! I—”

“Do you miss the Eleventh Division, Lieutenant?” Byakuya asked again. “If you find working under me unsatisfactory, I could make the necessary arrangements—”

“N-no, Captain! I don’t—I mean, I don’t mind working here,” Renji babbled, his face turning as red as his hair.

“You have been observing the division’s training sessions for several weeks now,” Byakuya stated evenly.

“Uh…you noticed that?” Renji stammered.

“It’s hard not to, you’ve been neglecting your duties in favor of watching them.”

Something in Renji’s brain clicked and he relaxed, “I promise it won’t happen again, Captain Kuchiki! I’m perfectly happy working in the Sixth Division!”

Though he heard no trace of a lie in his lieutenant’s words, Byakuya still couldn’t help but feel curious about his actions.

If he was content in the Sixth Division then why…?

His eyes narrowed.

Byakuya watched as one of the division’s newer members deflected an attack with a quick snap of her blade and immediately went in for a counter-attack. Her speed was impressive but she lacked finesse, he noted.

[Last Name], [Name]: a fresh graduate from the Shinigami Academy, he remembered. But beyond that, he did not know anything else about you.

He apparently attracted your attention because you looked up, smiled, and waved at him.

At least, that’s what Byakuya had thought, until Renji rushed up to the window and waved back.

Ah.

So that’s what it was.

“Lieutenant, you are dismissed. I expect you to hand in your report tomorrow morning.”

Renji looked up from the window, still smiling, his mind obviously on the girl. But when he turned to Byakuya, he looked troubled. “Captain Kuchiki? It’s still pretty early.”

“I can tell when your mind is not on your work, lieutenant.” As if the last hour he spent looking out the window wasn’t obvious enough. “Take the rest of the afternoon off.”

Renji’s face lit up and after profusely thanking his captain, he ran out of the room.

“Oh, and Lieutenant Abarai?”

Renji stopped just outside the doorway, looking expectantly at Byakuya. “Yes, Captain?”

“I doubt that Captain Zaraki will be pleased to hear that you’ve been fraternizing with one of his members.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but smile at his lieutenant’s sputtering protests. 

**Type #5: Men who look at you with gentle smiles on their faces when you’re not looking at them with an expression that sort of says “I can’t believe she’s with me."**


End file.
